


A Farmhand’s Secrets

by Refined_Writing17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, G!pTobin, Intersex, Romance, Smut, farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refined_Writing17/pseuds/Refined_Writing17
Summary: Tobin Heath has been working on the Press Farm for the past three years.Christen Press has been away at veterinary school for the past eight years.When Christen comes home for a few months after finishing school, she is not prepared for the kind and attractive farmhand with the honey eyes.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 55
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the new story! Some of you may have read my other story Embers, but that story will be on hold for a little while.
> 
> This is my new story that I’m super excited about, and I hope you guys will love it too.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for all the support :)

The sound of an alarm clock signals the start of Tobin Heath’s day. Another day it would be of working hard on a farm in the brutal heat of Texas. She’s been working on the Press Farm for three years as a farmhand. Moving hay bales, riding tractors, and taking care of livestock has become second nature for Tobin.

“Tobin!” Cody Press, the patriarch and owner of the farm shouts from outside the cabin.

Since starting her work at the farm, she has always lived in the small wooden cabin near the apple orchard. The building stands just over two hundred feet away from the Press farmhouse. Tobin is only allowed in the farmhouse for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She is not seen as part of the family, even though she has been working her butt off for three years, just to keep the Press Farm in tiptop shape.

After hearing the familiar voice call out her name, Tobin jumps up out of bed. She looks quickly in her small bedside mirror, before throwing on the nearest clothes, which just so happens to be a black flannel shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. She quickly throws on her black waterproof cowboy boots, before heading out of the cabin.

When she steps outside, she sees Cody Press standing there, hands on the buckle of his belt.

“Good morning, sir,” Tobin greets with a smile on her face.

“Mornin’, Tobin. I have something I need to discuss with you.”

Tobin nods slightly, waiting for Mr. Press to continue.

“It’s my daughter,” he starts. “My second oldest. She’s coming home for a few months, and will be living here on the farm. She’s going to be helping you with the cattle and horses, as she is working to become a veterinarian,” he continues.

“Sounds good, sir. I’m sure you’ll be happy to have her home,” Tobin says, not knowing what else to say.

“I’m sure, but that’s not the reason I’m speaking to you. The same rules apply, as with my other daughters. You will not touch my little girl, Heath. You will keep things strictly professionally, is that clear?” he asks in a stern and demanding voice.

“Absolutely, sir,” Tobin smiles again and he nods.

“Good. She should be here in a little while. When she arrives, make sure she feels welcomed,” he says. “Now get to work. I need all of those hay bales moved by sun down,” he points to the barn that sits close to the cabin.

Tobin leaves him with a quick nod and smile. She decides to skip breakfast when she sees the amount of work she has waiting for her.

She works for two hours, lifting and moving the heavy hay bales from starting point to end. At the end of it, she’s covered in sweat from head to toe. Tobin quickly unbuttons her black flannel, throwing it on the ground next to her. She’s left now in just her sports bra, jeans, and boots, her muscles and abs on full display. She runs a hand across her forehead, wiping away the layer of sweat there. She starts to lift the last bale, when she hears footsteps approach the barn. She thinks nothing of it, as many people go in and out of the barn each day. 

“Excuse me?” an unfamiliar voice calls from behind her. Tobin turns around quickly, nearly falling to the ground when she sees a beautiful woman standing at the entrance of the barn. A woman with curly black hair, strong features, and curves for days.

“Um, hi,” Tobin greets, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping her sweaty hands.

“Sorry if I startled you, but I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Christen Press, Cody’s daughter,” she says, taking a few steps forward and holding out her hand.

Tobin does the same and smiles when their hands meet in a soft handshake.

“Tobin Heath. I’m the farmhand here,” she introduces herself, before letting go of Christen’s hand. She notices the color of Christen’s eyes for the first time, a beautiful shade of green.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tobin,” she smiles shyly, quickly glancing down at Tobin’s top half. Only then does Tobin remember that she is almost completely naked from the waist up.

“Uh, um, sorry about this,” Tobin motions to herself, stuttering a bit as she speaks.

Christen lets out a little laugh, and Tobin swears it’s the most melodious sound she’s ever heard.

“No worries, Tobin.”

The farmhand doesn’t miss the blush that arises on the other woman’s face.

“So... your dad tells me that we’ll be working together,” Tobin says, looking to change the subject.

“Yep! Cattle and horses. You’ll have to show me the ropes of how things work around here,” Christen says, looking up into Tobin’s soft brown eyes.

Tobin grins, “Absolutely! We can start tomorrow if you want. That’ll let you get settled in.”

Christen nods and smiles, “That sounds great! Well I should probably head inside and start unpacking. It was nice to meet you! I’ll see you at dinner, right?” she asks, the hint of hopefulness laced in her voice.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Nice to meet you too, and I’ll see you then,” Tobin smiles sweetly as Christen does the same, before the green eyed girl walks away towards the farmhouse. 

Once Christen is gone, Tobin leans back on the tractor, taking a deep breath. She closes her eyes, telling herself that she has to be strictly professional with the gorgeous woman she just met.

Dinner at the Press Farm is the same time every night, and is always immaculate. Stacy Press, the matriarch, always cooks up something delicious with the help of the oldest and youngest Press daughters.

Tobin walks into the Press’ dining room, smiling when she sees the familiar faces of the Press daughters.

“Hey, Tobin,” both sisters say with smiles as they make their way into the kitchen.

“Hey Chan, hey Tyler,” Tobin greets back, taking her usual seat at the dining room table. Cody takes his seat at the head of the table, giving Tobin a small, closed mouth smile, which she returns.

Tobin finds her breath taken away yet again, as Christen makes her way into the small dining room. She’s wearing a beautiful white sun dress that’s covered with little orange flowers. Her hair is down, curly as before.

Christen and Tobin smile at each other, as the middle Press sister makes her way into the kitchen as well.

Tobin is snapped out of her thoughts when Cody speaks.

“So, Tobin. How did everything go with the hay bales today? Were you able to move em’ all?” he asks, before taking a small sip of his beer.

“Yes, sir,” she confirms. “I’ll get going on the tractor work tomorrow.”

“Good work. Keep working like you are, and a hefty raise might be in your future,” he says and Tobin nods.

A few minutes later, the Press women make their way into the dining room with fried chicken and all the fixins. Christen takes a seat next to Tobin, while the two other Press sisters sit across from them. Stacy sits at the other head of the table, opposite to Cody.

Channing is the first one to speak. “I just want to say that I’m so happy you’re home, Christen. It’s been crazy with the last eight years of on and off visits, and these last four years of you not being home really have sucked. But, on behalf of the family, I just want you to know that we are all so proud of you for passing veterinary school. I wish you all the best in the future,” she raises her glass, “here’s to you, Chrissy,” she says.

Everyone around the table holds up their glasses as well, congratulations Christen and emphasizing Channing’s words.

Tobin and Christen share a quick glance, smiling at each other.

The dinner is amazing, as always, but proves to be even better with the added company. The family shares stories from recent years, while Christen talks fondly about her time in veterinary school. Tobin listens intently to every single detail, loving the way Christen’s green eyes light up while talking about her passion.

Nighttime creeps up on Tobin, as she finishes nailing a small wooden board into a broken part of the barn. When she’s done, she finally closes up the barn for the night, and heads back to the cabin. When she gets there, she makes her way towards the bathroom. In the process, she lets out a deep sigh, tired and spent after a long day of work. Tobin quickly gets in the shower, letting the warm water relieve all the tension in her body due to hard work.

When the farmhand goes to bed that night, she can’t help but let her mind drift to the woman with the gorgeous green eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Christen meets Tobin in the barn the next day, bright and early. She quietly steps foot inside the barn, watching as Tobin slowly guides a beautiful brown horse into the stable.

Once Tobin secures the horse, she looks up, happy to see the woman who’s standing there.

“Mornin’, Christen!” Tobin says with a chipper tone. She can’t remember the last time she’d been this excited to work on the farm.

“Good morning, Tobin,” Christen greets with a warm smile.

“You didn’t have to come out here so early, but I’m glad you did. I could use some help bringing a few more horses back into their stables. Think you can give me a hand?” Tobin asks, moving a little closer to Christen.

“I’m sure I can handle that,” she smiles, sending the farmhand a wink that gives her butterflies.

“Great!” Tobin exclaims. “Come with me.”

Tobin leads Christen around the back of the barn where two more beautiful horses stand, waiting to be brought in.

“Wow,” Christen says, smiling as she runs her hand along a jet black horse.

Tobin grins as she watches the woman. “Beautiful, huh?” she says, shooting Christen her signature smile.

“You could say that again,” Christen smiles, admiring the horse in front of her.

“Her name’s Blossom, named after the breathtaking cherry blossom tree. We got her a couple years back,” Tobin explains, stepping closer to gently rub the horse’s nose.

“She’s amazing,” Christen smiles, turning her gaze to look up at Tobin.

“Yeah, she’s our best horse,” Tobin says, smiling at Christen. “I can uh, I can take you riding one day if you’d like?” Tobin asks as she rubs the back of her neck with her hand, suddenly feeling nervous. Her nervousness fades fast when Christen’s eyes fill will excitement.

“Really?” she exclaims.

Tobin laughs a bit and nods, amused by the woman’s childlike happiness.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Christen says, smiling.

When the horses are all finally brought into the stables, Christen listens closely as Tobin instructs her on how to brush them. Tobin feeds Blossom a few sugar cubes as she does so.

“So how was veterinary school? I know you talked about it last night, but I’d love to learn more if you’d like to share,” Tobin says, giving Christen a genuine smile when she looks at her.

Christen shakes her head with a smile, “It was incredible,” she starts. “One of the best experiences of my life. I learned so much about many different animals. Growing up on a farm, you’d think I would have more experience with animals, but dad never let my sisters or I handle the livestock. All we did was pick apples from the orchard and clean the house.”

“How come?” Tobin asks, handing the brush to Christen.

Christen takes it, slowly starting to brush Blossom. “My dad is a very traditional man. He thinks farming is a man’s job, and cleaning is a woman’s job. I’m actually surprised you work as the farmhand, instead of the maid,” Christen says, looking over at Tobin.

“Well I’m sorry you couldn’t work with the animals when you were young, but if it makes you feel any better, I’m sure you would have been great at it,” Tobin says with a grin.

Christen can sense the sincerity in her voice. “Thanks, Tobin,” she smiles, handing the brush back to Tobin.

“Ok, now we just have a few more horses to brush,” Tobin says, leading Christen to the next horse.

After all the horses were brushed and fed, Tobin starts up the tractor, skipping a meal yet again to get work done.

“Are you not going to lunch?” Christen asks, looking confused.

Tobin shakes her head with a small frown. “I gotta haul some of these hay bales down the hill, so I’m not going to have time,” Tobin explains, wiping sweat from her brow as she does.

Christen frowns, feeling bad for the farmhand. “Please come eat with us?”

Tobin shakes her head, sighing a bit. “Your dad won’t like that I haven’t moved these hay bales.”

“Ok, well I’ll see you after lunch then. Bye, Tobin,” Christen waves a sad wave, smiling a bit when Tobin returns one.

About thirty minutes pass, and Tobin is back at the barn, sitting on a hay bale, drinking some water. She hopes that the water will give her enough energy to work until dinner time. She hears steps coming towards her, smiling when she sees it’s Christen.

“Hey! How was lunch?” she asks, glancing down at the small bag Christen was carrying.

Christen smiles as she walks closer to Tobin. “May I?” she motions to the hay bale.

Tobin nods, as Christen takes a seat next to her.

“Lunch was so delicious that I just had to bring you some,” Christen says with a cute smile, sending Tobin a wink. She hands the farmhand the brown paper bag.

“What?!” Tobin exclaims. “How did you manage this?” Tobin wonders.

Christen lets out a giggle, “I told mom that you were busy working on the field and couldn’t have lunch, so I asked her if I could bring some out to you since you’ve been so helpful today with showing me how things are done around here.”

Tobin shakes her head in disbelief, as she slowly opens the bag and removes the contents of it. She finds fresh macaroni and cheese, along with some incredible French bread to top it off.

She meets Christen gaze, both women smiling at each other. “Thank you so much,” Tobin says. “I’ve been super hungry today,” she admits.

Christen frowns for a moment, but quickly shows a smile again. “No problem, Tobin. Just take this as me thanking you for helping me so much today.”

Tobin smiles, as she takes her first bite of mac and cheese. She nearly moans at the mixture of creamy and cheesy goodness.

“Good?” Christen questions.

“Amazing,” Tobin states before taking another bite.

“So tell me about yourself. Have you always wanted to be a farmhand?” Christen jokes.

Tobin lets out a laugh, but shakes her head. “No, it definitely wasn’t my first choice. I actually wanted to be a doctor, but medical school was too expensive for my parents. When I heard that they couldn’t pay for it, I ran away from home and never looked back. My parents were wealthy, but were always very picky on what they used their money for,” Tobin says and Christen nods, listening. “Guess I just wasn’t important enough to them.”

Christen shakes her head with a frown. “I’m so sorry, Tobin.”

“It’s ok,” Tobin shrugs. “But yeah, I’ve been on my own for nine years now. The first six years were bad. I was getting in trouble with the cops and I was fighting people. I’m not proud of that phase of my life. Though, after all that I did, nobody was willing to give me a job. Luckily, your family was kind enough to give me a job here. They gave me food and a roof over my head. I couldn’t be more grateful for them.”

Christen nods, having listened to every single word. “Well I know this isn’t the life you planned, but I’m glad you’re here with us now. I’m, um, I’m glad I get to know you,” she speaks shyly, looking down into her hands.

“The feeling is mutual,” Tobin says, smiling over at Christen.

Christen tried to compose herself as she looks up at Tobin. “So how old are you?”

“I’m twenty seven. I actually just turned it a couple months ago.”

“Nice! Did you do anything to celebrate?” Christen asks.

Tobin shakes her head, leaving Christen confused. “I worked on the farm. Your dad gave me half the day off which was nice. It was a nice break, but I didn’t do anything special.”

Christen frowns at this. She thinks everyone should feel special on their birthday, especially this sweet woman next to her. “I’m sorry,” she says.

Tobin shrugs, giving Christen a small smile. “It’s ok. I didn’t expect to get anything. I’m the farmhand and only the farmhand. Your dad has made that very clear.”

Christen can sense that Tobin’s demeanor has changed, just from the way her shoulders are slouching.

“So, how old are you?” Tobin asks, changing the topic and trying her best to look happier.

“I’m twenty six. I’ll be turning twenty seven at the end of December.”

“Ah, so you’re a Capricorn. That makes so much sense,” Tobin says, grinning.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Christen asks, sounding slightly offended.

“Nothing bad,” Tobin assures. “Just that Capricorns tend to be beautiful, have a good figure, have amazing skin, and have gorgeous eyes. So, I’d say that’s a pretty good description of you.”

Christen blushes from the shameless compliments given by Tobin. “Um, thank you,” she says, smiling while she stares into Tobin’s warm honey eyes. She thinks she could get lost in those gentle orbs.

“Do you maybe want to come hangout with me tonight after dinner? I usually play cards by myself in the cabin, but I could use the company,” Tobin suggests with a sweet smile.

“I’d love that, but I don’t know if my dad would let me,” Christen says, a sad expression fills her face.

“Oh right. I uh, I shouldn’t have asked. That was stupid of me,” Tobin frowns, feeling embarrassed in that moment.

“Oh no, I want to, trust me. My dad has always been strict, and he’s made it clear that I’m not really supposed to be with you when we’re not working,” she sighs, still looking into Tobin’s eyes which are now filled with disappointment.

Tobin nods, “I get it, no worries.”

After seeing Tobin’s disappointment, Christen knew she would have to find a way to sneak out of the farmhouse.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen enjoy the stars together, while also learning a bit more about each other’s past relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short little chapter!

Tobin is just about to call it a night, when she hears a soft knock on the door. She walks down the small hallway and opens it, feeling happy and confused at the same time when she sees Christen standing there.

“Christen? What are you doing here?” she asks in disbelief.

Christen gives her a big smile, looking as cute and as cozy as ever in her white sleep shirt, and navy blue pajamas pants.

“I snuck out,” Christen says as she grins the cutest and most mischievous grin ever.

Tobin laughs, “I see that.”

“Can I come in?” Christen asks.

“Please,” Tobin moves aside, letting Christen walk through the doorway, before following her inside, only after shutting the cabin door.

“How are you?” Christen asks, as she takes in the feel of the small cabin.

“I was actually just about to go to bed,” Tobin admits. She heads to the kitchen, and Christen follows close behind her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you up,” she says, now wondering if she shouldn’t have come.

“No, don’t worry about it. This is a nice surprise,” Tobin smiles, making Christen’s cheeks turn a deep shade of pink.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Tobin offers.

“A water would be great, thanks,” the younger woman says.

“So, how did you manage to complete your escape plan?” Tobin jokes, while pouring some water into a cup.

“I snuck out through my window. It’s a good thing my room is on the first floor,” she says with a small laugh.

The older woman hands Christen the cup, “You got that right. Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Christen smiles.

“So um, I don’t have tv or anything, but do you maybe want to sit outside with me? The stars are beautiful this time of night,” the farmhand suggests, hoping for the curly haired beauty to say yes.

“That sounds lovely,” she nods.

They make their way outside to the tiny porch off the back of the cabin. There is a small, two person patio swing that the two women sit side by side on. The view is beautiful, as it looks out on the farm and the horizon. 

Christen looks up, blown away when she sees the bright stars. “Wow, this is amazing,” she says, wonder in her eyes.

“Yeah, this is my happy place. I sit out here every night. The cool breeze, the stars, the moon. They all bring me so much peace,” Tobin shares while looking up at the stars.

“That’s great that you have this spot. You deserve to have some peace and quiet after how hard you work,” Christen says.

Tobin nods, “It’s the least I can do for your family.”

A few moments pass before Christen talks. “Can I ask you a question?”

Tobin is brought out of her thoughts, now listening intently to Christen. “Sure,” she says.

“Have you ever been in love?” Christen whispers, hoping that she hasn’t crossed a line.

It takes a few seconds for Tobin to process things before she says, “Um, no. I’ve never been in love.”

Christen nods, breathing out. “Me neither.”

“Really? You didn’t meet anyone in school?” Tobin asks.

Christen shakes her head, “I mean don’t get me wrong, there were a few people that I had flings with. I had one boyfriend for two years that I was starting to get serious with, but that ended because I figured out that he cheated on me with my best friend.”

“Wow, that sucks. I’m sorry,” Tobin says, feeling sad for the woman in front of her.

“It’s ok. It was in the past. I’m well over it now,” the dark haired girl proclaims.

“If it’s any consolation, that guy is a complete dumbass,” Tobin says, sincerity in her voice.

“Damn straight,” Christen laughs.

It’s quiet for a few minutes before Tobin speaks. “I’ve only been with two people,” Tobin blurts out, causing Christen to look a bit shocked. “The first girl I was with dumped me for the star quarterback in high school. I met the second girl when I was in my bad state of mind. I had this notion that she would make me feel better, but it only made me feel worse because I couldn’t give her the affection she wanted,” she admits.

Christen frowns, thinking of a way to lighten the mood, as she comes up with something. “So, you’re into girls, huh?” Christen wiggles her eyebrows, before taking a sip of her water.

“Yup. Have been my whole life,” the farmhand nods once, a slightly smile appearing on her face.

“I’m sure all the ladies wanted you in high school,” Christen exclaims, because she sure as hell would have wanted her.

“Thanks, but not quite. There is something about me that freaks out a lot of people,” Tobin says, frowning.

“What do you mean?” Christen questions.

Tobin takes a sip of water and shakes her head, as if clearing it. “Uh, it’s nothing,” Tobin shrugs.

“You can tell me if you want,” Christen says, hoping Tobin will open up.

“I can’t. At least for right now,” she says, looking down at her calloused hands.

Christen follows Tobin’s gaze, wanting to be brave and take those big, hardworking hands into her own.

“My hands look awful,” Tobin jokes, laughing up at Christen.

Christen shakes her head with a small smile. “No they don’t. Those are just a sign of a hard worker, and everyone loves that,” she assures.

“Even you?” Tobin wonders.

Christen hesitates before she nods. “Absolutely. It’s sexy,” she says, loving the way Tobin’s eyes widen at her words.

“Wow. No one has ever called me sexy before,” Tobin says, a small grin on her face.

Christen sets her water down, turning her body so she was fully facing Tobin. “Well, someone should,” Christen whispers, sending chills down Tobin’s spine.

“Thanks,” Tobin says, feeling a bit anxious with Christen so close. She smells so good. Like cinnamon apples and a fresh summer day. Tobin can’t help but breathe her in. “Has anyone ever told you how incredibly beautiful you are?” Tobin asks, feeling her heart rate speed up.

Christen shakes her head with a nervous smile, “no.”

“Well someone definitely should,” Tobin whispers, smiling a bit.

Christen blushes, “quite the charmer you are, Tobin Heath,” she grins.

Tobin smiles, “I have my moments.”

The conversation falls, with the two women sitting together in comfortable silence.

Christen looks over at Tobin, smiling at her. “I should probably get back to the farmhouse. You and I need good night sleeps for tomorrow,” she says, slowly standing up from the chair.

“Sure thing,” Tobin stands up. “I’ll walk you to the door then.”

The two women reach the door, both not wanting to say goodbye.

“Thanks for having me over,” Christen says, smiling up at the farmhand.

“Thanks for coming. Please come again soon?” Tobin asks.

Christen nods, “I’d love to. Goodnight, Tobin.”

“Night, Christen,” Tobin smiles and opens the door for the younger woman, giving her a wave as she leaves.

Christen does the same.

Tobin can’t help but feel something for Christen. Her voice, her smile, her laugh, her eyes. All of it makes Tobin feel like she’s the luckiest person in the world just to know this woman.

Though, she knows she can never act on her temptations. Christen’s dad would kill her if he ever found out. She’s knows now that she will just have to suppress her feelings for this amazing girl with the gorgeous green eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen has a conversation about Tobin with her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this story has been mind blowing. Thank you guys so much!

Tobin and Christen work the next day, as they take out the hose and plan to water the crops. Tobin decides to have a little fun as she turns the hose towards Christen, shooting a small stream of water at her.

“Ah! Quit it!” Christen yells, laughing when her legs get sprayed. She starts to run and Tobin chases after her.

“Come back here!” Tobin says, laughing when Christen tries to shield herself.

“You’re going to get me all wet!” Christen playfully whines.

“Not the first time I’ve done that to a girl,” Tobin smirks, laughing when Christen turns red. 

“You’re crazy,” Christen shakes her head playfully. They continue to laugh until they get interrupted.

“What’s going on here?” Cody chimes in from out of nowhere. Tobin immediately shuts off the hose, frowning when she sees Cody give her a look of disapproval.

“Nothing, Dad. Tobin and I are about to go water some crops,” Christen explains.

Cody scoffs, “Really? ‘Cause it looks like y’all are having a water fight and goofin’ off.”

Christen looks to Tobin, then back to her dad. “We were just playing around. It’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t want to hear that! This farm needs to be upheld, and it won’t be that way if I have you two fooling around!” he yells, causing Christen to flinch a little.

“It won’t happen again, sir,” Tobin speaks up.

“Better not,” Cody says, before walking away.

“Sorry,” Christen apologizes, feeling like she needs to for her dad’s actions.

Tobin shakes her head with a sad smile, “It’s not your fault.”

“He’s been that way my whole life. It’s not you,” Christen justifies.

Tobin shrugs it off, “Really, Christen. Don’t worry about it.”

Tobin and Christen water the crops in complete silence. When they’re finished, Tobin starts to walk away without a word.

“Where are you going?” Christen asks.

“I’m gonna head into town to get some new boots. Mine are almost falling apart,” Tobin says, looking down at her old and ratty boots.

Christen gives a small nod. “Can I come?” she wonders.

Tobin shakes her head a bit, frowning. “I uh... I don’t know if that would be a good idea, especially after this morning.” 

“Oh, ok. I understand,” Christen says with a sad tone in her voice.

“Your dad doesn’t want me around you when we’re not working,” Tobin says, running a hand through her long brown locks.

Christen frowns, “But last night...”

“Last night was a mistake,” Tobin cuts her off. “I shouldn’t have invited you over.”

Christen looks hurt, feeling as though her and Tobin are strangers again. “Wow, ok then.”

Tobin sighs while running a hand across her face. “Damnit. Christen, please don’t be mad.”

“Why do you care so much about what my dad thinks?” the younger women yells out in frustration.

“He’s my boss! I have to listen to him,” Tobin reasons, stepping closer to Christen.

“I understand that! But what’s so wrong with us being friends?” Christen questions, nearly shaking from her frustration.

Tobin feels all of her insecurities boiling up inside of her. Her stomach feels queasy and she starts to sweat. “I can’t get close to you because...because I’m a freak!” she exclaims.

“What?” Christen asks.

Tobin sighs, “I’m not normal, Christen.”

“Tobin, what’s wrong?”

Tobin tries to hold back her tears, “Your dad thinks I’m a freak. He doesn’t like the thought of me with his daughters because...I was born with male genitalia,” she whispers, almost too low for Christen to hear.

“What?” Christen asks, feeling extremely confused.

“I’m different than most women, Christen. That’s why your dad doesn’t want me around you. He thinks I’ll try something,” Tobin says, looking defeated.

“That’s insane,” Christen exclaims.

“Maybe, but that’s how it is,” Tobin shrugs.

“Well I’m not going to listen to his rules. I want us to be friends,” Christen says, stepping closer to Tobin so they’re only a couple inches apart.

“He’ll never allow that,” Tobin says.

“Well too bad,” Christen shrugs.

Tobin sighs, shaking her head, “You can’t defy your dad.”

Christen reaches up and places her hands on Tobin’s biceps, squeezing slightly to feel the hard muscles hidden underneath her shirt. Tobin shivers from Christen’s touch.

“You’re not just a farmhand, Tobin Heath. I’ll let that be known to my dad,” she says, smiling up at the conflicted woman.

“I don’t want him to be upset with you because of me,” Tobin admits.

Christen shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Christen then storms into the farmhouse with a full head of steam. She’s not going to let her dad treat Tobin poorly anymore.

She walks into his office, slamming the door behind her when she does.

“Christen, what’s wrong?” Cody asks.

Christen rolls her eyes and huffs, “you’re really going to ask me what’s wrong?” she says. “What’s wrong is how you talk down to Tobin and treat her like a piece of garbage,” Christen fumes, crossing her arms.

Cody shakes his head, “She works for me, honey. I have to be hard on her.”

“So you calling her a freak for something she can’t control is being hard on her?” Christen yells, which causes Cody’s eyes to shoot up to hers.

“Don’t raise your voice to me, Christen,” Cody reprimands.

“Dad, she works all day everyday for this farm, all to be treated like crap and be paid a shit salary,” Christen says.

“Why do you care so much? You’ve known her for two days!” he raises his voice at his daughter.

“You’re right. I’ve been around her for two days, and two days is long enough to know that she is a good person,” Christen exclaims.

“So what do you want me to do, Christen?” he asks while running a hand over his face.

“First, I want you to respect her and pay her better,” Christen demands, staring right at her dad.

“Ok, fine. What else?” he questions.

Christen sighs. “We’re friends, dad. Whether you like it or not. You’re just going to have to accept that Tobin is more than a farmhand and coworker to me.”

Cody shakes his head in disapproval. “I don’t want you to get hurt, honey. I just want what’s best for you.”

Christen nods. “I know, but Tobin won’t hurt me. I can take care of myself.”

Cody sighs, frowning at his daughter. “Ok, honey. If you think you can handle yourself, then I have no problem with you hanging out with Tobin on non work hours.”

Christen smiles widely as she runs over to give her dad a big hug. “Thank you, dad!”

“Sure thing, honey. But this doesn’t mean there aren’t still boundaries. There will be no funny business with Tobin, got it?” he says.

Christen nods, feeling a hint of sadness inside.

When Christen is done talking to her father, she goes back to Tobin’s cabin, seeing that Tobin is still gone from heading into town. She waits on Tobin’s porch for about thirty minutes, until she hears the wheels of the old Chevy roll up the long driveway of the farmhouse. She smiles when she sees Tobin get out of her car, two bags in her hands. She watches as the farmhand walks toward her in all her glory. Tobin looks gorgeously sun kissed with her tan skin.

“Hey, Chris! How’d it go?” Tobin asks as Christen stands up from the porch step.

“Why don’t we go inside and I’ll tell you everything,” Christen suggests, moving to the side so Tobin could unlock the door to the cabin.

When they get inside, Tobin sets the two bags on her counter, setting her keys down as well. She turns her attention to Christen.

“So I talked to my dad, and he agreed to treat you better and give you a raise!” Christen exclaims, smiling up at the farmhand.

Tobin grins. “Really?!” she exclaims.

Christen nods happily. Tobin laughs a bit before pulling the younger woman into a hug. “Thank you, Christen. I owe you so much,” Tobin says, holding Christen close.

“You deserve it,” Christen smiles, taking in Tobin’s scent. She smells like freshly cut grass. It feels so right, like the smell was made for Tobin. Christen savors the feeling of Tobin’s body against hers. She feels so strong and hard with muscles everywhere.

Tobin pulls back, before staring into Christen’s green eyes. “What did he say about us?” she questions.

Christen smiles. “He doesn’t mind it if we’re friends, but honestly, I wouldn’t have cared what he said about that either way.”

Tobin brings a hand up to Christen’s hair. She runs her fingers through the soft locks, smiling softly. “I have a surprise.” Tobin walks over to the counter, opening one of her two bags. She pulls out two chocolate chip muffins that she got from the best bakery in town. “You have to try one of these. They’re incredible,” Tobin says as she hands one of the two muffins over to Christen.

Christen smiles, loving how Tobin thought of her while she was gone. Christen unwraps the wrapper a bit, before she takes a big bite. She starts to chew, and realizes that Tobin was not wrong. It’s the most delicious muffin she’s ever had. So soft, so rich, so decadent with just the right amount of chocolate.

“Wow,” Christen says as Tobin takes a bite of her own muffin.

Tobin chuckles a bit. “Good right?” she asks.

“Amazing,” she says, nearly moaning as she takes another bite, chewing it and swallowing the chocolate goodness.

Tobin takes a few steps towards the younger woman, smiling down at her. “You have a little...” Tobin starts, as she slowly reaches up and uses her thumb to wipe away a smear of chocolate from the corner of Christen’s mouth. “Chocolate,” she says.

Christen blushes. “Thanks.”

Tobin nods slowly. “No problem.”

The two women don’t move away, as they stare into each other’s eyes. Tobin’s eyes flicker down to Christen’s lips, causing Christen to do the same.

After a few moments, Tobin brings herself out of her trance. “Um...it’s getting late. We should head in for dinner,” Tobin says, hoping that will break the awkwardness between them.

“Uh...yeah, totally,” Christen nods as she tries to compose herself from what just happened.

The two women finish their muffins, before making their way back to the farmhouse.


End file.
